kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen of Sheba's Sword
'The Queen of Sheba's Sword '''is an activity in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Swordsmith Fink of Sasau will ask for your help in recovering five broken fragments of the Queen of Sheba's sword. You will also need to pick a very easy lock and a very hard lock (or pick a pocket), so bring lockpicks, as well as 200 to buy one of the pieces. You will need to complete ''Aquarius'', and your decision impacts where one of the pieces is. Synopsis The Sasau swordsmith told me some pilgrim wandering the area said he had come from Jerusalem and had been selling fragments he claimed came from the sacred sword of the Queen of Sheba. The swordsmith would like to get his hands on those fragments and he offered me a handsome reward for helping him to achieve that. Objectives *Collect the five pieces of the Queen of Sheba's sword and bring them to the swordsmith in Sasau (0/5). ** Wait until the smith has the sword forged. *** Go and take a look at the Queen of Sheba's sword made whole again. Walkthrough A travelling holy man was selling relics that he had collected from the Holy Land, including the fragments of the sacred Queen of Sheba's sword. Fink, the Swordsmith of Sasau was dismayed to find that the five pieces of the sword had been sold by the time the traveler reached Sasau. Apparently, other swordsmiths and blacksmiths will keep the broken pieces for good luck, while Fink wants to reforge the legendary sword. Henry agrees to ask around the region and find out who may have purchased the sword pieces. Head north up to the Sasau Monastery, and speak to Zach the blacksmith. He admits that he has a piece of the sword, but he doesn't want to sell it. To get it from him, Henry will have to knock him out or pickpocket the sword piece. Be careful - his son Vitus will wander in and out of the forge, so don't let him catch you. You can kill Zach if need be, but he plays a part in other quests later, so it's not advisable. Next, go to Talmberg. The blacksmith's house is on the outskirts of town, with a conciliation cross out the front. Sneak inside and enter the back room on the left. The sword piece will be on top of a barrel in the corner. For the next piece, which is in Rattay,you will need to have completed ''Aquarius'''' ''and given Pickman a water-carrying job. You will need to first ask him about the reward before giving him the job, then wait a few days before asking him for the sword piece. He can be found hauling water from the river, through the west gate in Rattay. If you gave him the excrement-hauling job, or no job, or if you were too honest to ask for a bribe in the first place, it appears as though he sells his piece to the Blacksmith of Rattay. In which case, it is on the top shelf of the back storage room in his house, near his forge. Now it's time visit to the Swordsmith at his weaponsmith store, still in Rattay. He also has a piece, but refuses to sell it. You will need to either pickpocket the key or else lockpick his trunk. Go upstairs and rob the trunk located along the wall, under the window. Finally, go to Ledetchko. The Blacksmith will sell the sword piece for 200 . Now that you have the five pieces, head back to the Sasau forge and give them to Fink. It will take about a day, then go back and speak to him again. The reward for completing this activity is the option to buy Queen of Sheba's sword for 1.8k Groschen. Notes * Category:Activities Category:Stubs